


Good Session

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [6]
Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, Gen, Sessions, not really rigghill, ralmer, riggsmer, too early for rigghill i just like how they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Doc decides that they need to clear the air and Riggs is impossible about it.I just really need Riggs and Cahill to talk, and for Riggs to be happy for half a minute before the finale makes me sad.





	

Cahill didn’t immediately start asking questions in her shrinky voice as soon as he sat down, and it caught his attention. “Something up, Doc?”

“We’re going to try something new, I think,” she said, but she didn’t sound her usual sure and in-control self.

“Oh?”

“Look, I’m just going to say it. I’ve been working under the assumption that your...unruly behavior is part of the thing that needs fixing, but I think I was wrong.”

He felt his eyebrows raising of their own accord. “Do elaborate.”

“When you came and saved me--and I’m completely sure that’s what you did, there were at least three separate times I could have died if you hadn’t been there--I saw that what people keep saying is crazy is actually very rational. You’re doing what needs doing in the most direct way possible. I don’t think it’s a problem--I think it’s a blessing.”

Now she really had his attention. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “Lemme get this straight: you’re giving me your blessing to keep on being crazy?”

“No. Yes. Kinda? You’re not crazy, Riggs, you’re just not the same as everyone else. This is your way, it’s how you work. Now that I’ve seen first hand what you do with this so-called crazy behavior, I can’t in good conscience try to weed it out of you.”

“So where does that leave us? Our sessions? Am I cured?” And there it was again, that loose-ground feeling, like he'd stepped onto a trap door that could give out at any second. He wasn't a fan.

“Hardly. No, we’ll keep meeting, keep working through your trauma, your depression, and maybe some of the impulsivity will calm down as we do. But I’m just not going to stop you from saving people. I’m going to try to get you to save yourself. You've got things to live for now.”

He gave her a slow smile. “...I can live with that.” But she still looked wound up tighter than a stopwatch.

“And--and one more thing.”

“Doc?” “I’m not...I’m not impartial anymore. There was a line and it was crossed, and I can’t separate personal feelings from professional--”

He snapped out a pointing finger before he could stop himself. That was too good an entry to ignore. “You just admitted you have feelings for me!”

“I did nothing of the sort and you know it! I’m just--”

“Dealing with the intense attraction, I get it, this always happens to me, like I said, Rog--”

“Riggs! I’m serious! If we can’t be honest with each other, if we can’t clear the air, then I honestly don’t think I can keep being your therapist in light of recent events. We can’t just act like nothing has changed--”

Man, it was too much fun winding her up. “Doc--I’m messing with you. Humor as a defense mechanism, isn’t that what you shrinky types call it?”

She leveled the flattest look she'd ever given him on his laughter. “This was a mistake.”

“Nope. Can’t go back now. This is the new normal.”

“This isn’t going to work.”

He gave it one beat, and then held up his hands in surrender. “Doc. I’m sorry, I’m just--Palmer has me riding pretty high right now, and I’m just happy you’re sticking around, too. I have to admit, while we’re talking about admitting things, I was worried--not just about you shuffling me off, which is why I fixed that--”

“Oh, fixing, is that what we’re calling attempted suicide and emotional terrorism?”

“--but about what it’d be like after. It--it means a lot that you want to keep me around. That you think I can still do better. Even after everything.”

Her face went all soft and compassionate again. That's the look that made him self conscious, not the fed up one from a second ago. “Of course, Riggs. Of course you can. Of course I do. It’s why I put up with all this.” She waved her hand in a vague gesture that somehow encompassed every inch of him, and he found himself grinning again.

“Well, now, I know _all this_ can be somewhat overwhelming to the ladies and all…”

“RIGGS.”

And just like that he switched it off and risked a real, full-eye-contact, honest moment: “Thank you. I’ll be on my good behavior. Mostly. Sometimes.”

“That’s a start.”

He smiled. She smiled back.

“Well, I’ve gotta go meet Palmer for drinks, then we’re headed to Rog’s for dinner, so…”

“Right. I think we’re done for today.”

She stood when he did, and he kind of had the impulse to hug her, but there were so many reasons why that was inappropriate, plus, it’d be out of character. He had a reputation to keep up, and he wasn’t used to all these emotions being all over, let alone acting on them like that. So he clapped her on the arm. “Good session.”

Her smile widened. She had a nice smile, and he didn't think he'd really seen it before. “Yeah. Good session.”

Palmer met him at the elevator. "Well, aren't you chipper this evening?"

"Doc says I'm cured."

"Really?"

"Well, not cured so much as hopeful. On my way to being on the mend."

Palmer smiled, proud, and he thought he could get used to all this smiling at him, instead of the usual frowning and yelling. She pulled him forward by the lapels and kissed him before he got his hands out of his pockets, a congratulatory, domestic sort of thing that felt so right. "I know you're off the booze, but we'll get you the best virgin something or other we can find. On me. We should celebrate this."

"You had me at  _on me_."

Yeah, this was a good session.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my weekly fic project! I'm not doing a really good job of posting every week, but I'm liking it. Feel free to request fics, and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
